Centímetros de amor
by Anne D. Portgas
Summary: Series de One-Shots. PersonajexLector. Ruego recomendaciones de personajes, pues podéis pedir el que deseéis.


Shikamaru.

* * *

Suspiraste varias veces, estabas realmente exasperada. "_Maldita sea, cuando les pille..._" dijiste para ti misma. Llevabas como media hora esperándoles, pero nada, no aparecían.

El propio Kazekage os había dado aquella "misión", que no se podía tomar en el propio sentido de la palabra, pues tu grupo solo se encargaba de organizar los exámenes chūnin junto a Konoha. Pero a pesar de que te pareciera aburrido, pensabas que si todo salía bien, podrías ganarte el reconocimiento de Gaara-sama.

Y allí te encontrabas, en el desfiladero de entrada de Suna, esperando a que los tontos de tus compañeros aparecieran.

Pasaron diez minutos más hasta que por fin oíste como dos personas corrían hacia ti.

- ¡Joder, mira que sois lentos! -Chasqueaste la lengua, enfadada.

- Perdónanos, nos quedamos dormidos... - Respondieron al unísono.

- Malditos irresponsables... ¡Vámonos!

Y comenzaste a correr, sin ni siquiera comprobar que te estaban siguiendo. Aunque por el bien que les traía, lo estarían haciendo.

En el trayecto apenas cruzasteis palabra, solo cuando indicabas un alto en el camino para descansar. Y pasado tres días, por fin llegasteis a vuestro destino.

- ¡Mirad, se ve la entrada de Konoha! -Gritó tu compañero de la derecha.

- Parece que nos están esperando. -Dijiste señalando a dos personas con la cabeza. - Démonos prisa.

En un par de minutos llegasteis, algo agotados, pues el viaje fue más cansado de lo que pensabas. Os presentasteis, mientras observabas con detenimiento a los que tenías enfrente. Un señor alto, de apariencia adulta y con dos cicatrices cruzando su cara, y un chico, aparentemente de tu edad, con cabello largo negro atado y ojos marrones. Te fijaste más tiempo en él que en el otro, pues no podías negar que te resultaba atractivo.

La voz del hombre adulto te sacó de tus pensamientos.

- Soy Ibiki Morino, mucho gusto. -Os tendió la mano, la cual estrechasteis por pura educación.

- Shikamaru Nara. -Dijo el joven con una expresión cansada en su rostro, sin prestaros mucha atención.

Enarcaste una ceja, mirándole. "_¿Cómo alguien puede estar tan relajado? Irresponsable_" pensaste. Tu sentido del trabajo y la responsabilidad se dispararon, haciendo que fruncieras el ceño. El joven se dio cuenta y te mantuvo la mirada, ambos sin decir nada, hasta que por fin, "el otro tío" habló.

- Os mostraremos donde os alojaréis durante vuestra estancia, y mañana empezaremos con los preparativos.

Tú y tus compañeros asentisteis, siguiendo a los dos hombres que ya empezaron a caminar. Sin duda, iban a ser unos días muy largos.

Las tres semanas pasaron despacio y fueron agotadoras, pues había demasiado trabajo por hacer. Te tocó como pareja el chico joven, por lo que pasasteis mucho tiempo a solas. A principios, pensabas que era un irresponsable y un vago, pero a lo largo de los días te diste cuenta de que era trabajador, lo cual te tranquilizó. No lo podías negar, te había caído bastante bien y seguía pareciéndote atractivo.

Por eso, ahora lo estabas buscando por Konoha para despedirte, pues esa misma tarde os ibais.

No tardaste mucho en encontrarle, pues ya tenías una idea de donde podía estar. Hace unos días, en un arrebato de vagueza, te llevó hasta un parque bastante alejado pero tranquilo, donde él se quedó dormido y tu seguiste con el papeleo. Ingenua de ti.

Y allí estaba, en ese mismo banco tumbado, mirando al cielo.

- Eh. -Le saludaste, colocándote al lado suyo.

- Eh. -Te respondió.

- ¿Me haces hueco? Quiero sentarme.

Él se incorporó, sentándose y así dejando espacio para ti. Te pusiste a su lado.

- Nos vamos hoy, por si no lo sabías.

- Oh sí, algo había oído. -Te dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Tenéis todo preparado?

- Yo al menos sí. -Suspiraste.- Aunque ya sabes como son mis compañeros, estarán persiguiendo culos o durmiendo, como siempre.

Ambos reísteis ante ese comentario. A pesar del poco tiempo que estuvisteis juntos, os llevabais bien.

- ¿Sabes? Aun me debes una. -Shikamaru enarcó una ceja. No sabía a lo que te referías.- Ya sabes... Cuando me dejaste con todo el papeleo y tú te dormiste.

- ¡Ah! Cierto, pero te pedí perdón, ¿qué más quieres? -Mostró una mueca de fastidio.

- Una compensación. -Le dedicaste una sonrisa, un poco malévola.

Él te miró con miedo, pero asintió.

- Dime, a ver que se te ocurre.

- Cierra los ojos y sígueme la corriente.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Pegarme hasta la muerte? -Una expresión de dolor un tanto cómica atravesó su cara.

- Tú tranquilo, no te va a doler.

Chasqueó la lengua y te miró con recelo, pero hizo caso. Cerró los ojos.

Tú te acercaste más a él, quedando tu cara a escasos centímetros de la suya, y con una mano, acariciaste su mejilla. Sentías como su respiración se agitaba, pero no se movió ni abrió los ojos.

Sonreíste, observándole detalladamente un par de segundos. Quizá no le verías en bastante tiempo, así que querías aprovechar los últimos minutos que tenías con él.

Pasaste tu lengua por su labio inferior, notando como se tensaba, aunque eso te divertía. Hiciste lo mismo con su labio superior, hasta que por fin te dignaste en besarlo.

Al principio eras la única que se movía, pero él acepto tu juego, pidiendo la entrada a tu boca con su lengua. Y como no, se lo permitiste. Pasó a explorar cada rincón de ésta ávidamente, pero con dulzura.

Unos minutos pasaron hasta que por fin te separaste, limpiándote los restos de saliva de tu boca con la mano. No pudiste ahogar una risita. Él seguía ahí, quieto, callado y con los ojos cerrados, realmente era un caso, y te parecía divertido.

Te levantaste y te fuiste sin decir nada, con una sonrisa triunfal el tu rostro. Recibiste un buen regalo de compensación.

- Maldita sea, sí que son problemáticas estas mujeres... - Susurró Shikamaru para sí, que seguía sin moverse. Aunque no estaba igual, pues una leve sonrisa surcaba su rostro.


End file.
